The Uninvited
by XXemmyXX81
Summary: Courtney and Bridgette are having a sleep over, what happens when they watch a movie and things REALLY go bump in the night? DXC little GXB re-done and new name, was The Snow Sucks and I added a new chapter
1. Chapter 1

Courtney sat on her bed, trying to have some alone time. Her parents where driving her insane by making her do this and that and her little sister didn't help by annoying her. Well, it wasn't Courtney's dad that made her do all the chores, it was her step-mom, Jamie. Jamie was one of those bitchy, stuck up, coach bags, perfect hair, kind of girls. Courtney had accepted that she was stuck up and some times bitchy but not even close to Jamie. Courtney didn't know why Jamie hated her, Courtney never did anything to her, let alone make her hate her. But Jamie and Courtney's dad, Riss, had gone out to dinner. Emily ( MUAHAH!) was at a sleepover, so Courtney was all alone. Courtney looked over at her chore list.

-Vacuum the driveway

-Paint the pool

-Clean the basement

-Clean under the fridge

- Mow the lawn

Courtney sighed. It was the middle of the winter, how was she suppose to paint the pool, vacuum the driveway, and mow the lawn! And it's pitch dark out side. Courtney whistled trying to make the best out of her night. She heard little taps run around the house and up the stairs. Her dog, Momo . He jumped on her bed and snuggled right into her. He was a tan English Bulldog, he drooled and he was fat. And Courtney loved that. Jamie wanted the dog gone as soon as she stepped foot in the house. But Courtney told her dad if he got rid of Momo she would run away. It worked.

" Somebody call 911, Shorty fire burning on the dance floor. Whoa!" Courtney's phone sung. It was her alert tone for when she got a text message. She graped the phone and popped it open.

" Hey, I'm bored u? - Bridge" The message said. Courtney started to press the keys

" Hi, ya me 2. thought u were hangin with geoff? - Court " Courtney texted back

" yea, he bald, hes hangin with duncan. you doin anything? - Bridge" Courtney got the message 3 seconds after she sent hers.

" dumb ass chores...wanna hav a sleepova? - Court " Courtney sent

" Lol, sure, what time do u want me 2 come ova? -Bridge"

" whenever -Court"

" Kk - Bridge"

* * *

Brigette's Pov

I graped my cloths quickly and put them in a white bag. My phone rang, I graped it thing it was Courtney but it was Geoff

" you mad at me?" It sad

"No why?" I txted back

" cause where not hangin"

" dont worry, havin sleep ova with court."

" Princess?" I got back quickly, knowing it was Duncan I texted back " Yes."

" oh well we got to go bye." I blinked a few times but then shut my phone and got my keys and started to drive to Courtney's house

* * *

I knocked on the door.

" WOOF! WOOF!" Momo barked in side. He was my favorite dog in the world, he was just so cute.

The door open seeing Courtney with a smile.

" Hey" She said as she got out of the door way, signaling me to come in

" Hi, so where we sleeping?"

" Living room, I settled everything up already." We walked into her living room seeing everything perfect. Food, snacks, flat screen TV, movies, everything. I gave her a look.

" Sorry, I got in to it to much again." She smiled weakly making me laugh. She was a really funny person once you got to know her.

" It's ok, so what do you want to do first?" I asked

" Movie?" I nodded

" What do you got?" I asked while taking a seat on my blue sleeping bag that I always used when I slept over.

" Ah, Hannah Montana: The Movie, The Grudge 2, The Uninvited, Last House on the Left, 8 Crazy Nights, Iron man, Open Season 1 and 2, Lion King, Hulk, Step it Up 2, and My Bloody Valentine." Courtney said really fast.

" Uh, The Uninvited." I said, she nodded.

* * *

Duncan's Pov

1 hour ago....

" dont worry, havin sleep ova with court." Bridgette had texted Geoff. I took the phone away from him.

" Princess?" I smirked as I sent it.

" Yes."

" oh well we got to go bye." I shut the phone, smirking at Geoff. We where at my house watching movies that weren't even scary.

" Dude, we gotta crash there sleep over." I said

" Why?" Geoff asked with a groan

" Because it will be fun. Besides I like it when Princess' scared."

" But she'll get all mad and flip out."

" Exactly."

"Why do you want her to get mad at you?"

" Because she's hot when she's mad."

" You say she's hot all the time."

" Yea, but when's she mad she _really _hot!"

" Fine" Geoff mumbled.

* * *

I took out my old Halloween stuff. I gave Geoff a mask that had blood all over it and a rubber axe. I got a hockey mask and a fake knife. We got all black on and waited till midnight. Knowing the girls they'll stay up and watch a scary movie and not want to go to bed.

Midnight.

We got into my car and drove to Courtney's house. I stop about a block down the road so they wouldn't see the lights of the car.

* * *

Courtney's Pov

This movie was really messed up. I hadn't watched it but the little red head girl was the only scary thing. Well except her old boyfriend and the thing with his back. I only screamed a few times and so did Bridgette.

The movie soon ended, me and Bridgette confused about the movie, we put on a flash light and started to talk. **( sorry if you haven't seen the movie, its really messed up)**

" I don't get it, she talked to her self the WHOLE movie." Bridgette giggled.

" Not to her, in her mind her sister was there."

" The girls a really weird."

" And looks like a mouse." I added, Bridgette laughed.

" That's mean."

" Oh! What is she going to do? Show up at the house?

_" Yes." _Someone said in a whisper. Me and Bridgette heads snapped up. I quickly ran towards the light switch. I flicked it up, nothing. I looked at Bridgette and she gave me a worried look.

" Who's there?" I asked.

No one answered me, and the door handle started to jiggle. Me and Bridgette started to huddle in the corner together. The door opened slowly and a foot stepped in. That's when I got an idea. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The men were in the house coming towards us. Then....

" WOOF!" Momo barked from behind them, the one with the hockey mask laughed. Momo didn't like that and attacked the guy. Momo was biting him where ever her could and the other boy just stood there scratching the back of his head.

" YOU F***NG DOG! GET OFF ME! HELP ME!" The man screamed.

" Uhh.." The other boy said

" GEOFF!! FREAKING HELP!" The man screamed again, now I stood up knowing who they were. And I noticed that earlier when I had fallen to got to the bathroom I un-pluged the light. I plugged it back in and got Momo off the " strange guy".

" Really Duncan?" I said, he took off his face mask with an innocent smile on his face.

" Get out of my house." I said

" Ah but why Princess? He said with a pout.

" BECAUSE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US!" Duncan took a step back

" Sorry Courtney." Geoff said looking down at his feet.

" Don't worry I'm not mad at you Geoff, it's Duncan."

" Why me?" Duncan asked

" Because this was probably your idea."

" And why do you think that?"

" Because you have a sick and messed up mind!"

" I thought you liked my screwed up head." Duncan smirked taking a step closer.

" Yes, because I just love crazy people." I said sarcastically. He laughed and put his hands around my waist bring me closer.

" I know you do." I looked over Duncan's shoulder seeing Geoff and Bridgette already making out.

" I think there telling us something.." I said with out thinking. Duncan seemed to enjoy the little comment though because his smirk got bigger.

" Me too." He leaned in a little, are lips where just about to touch when-

" WOOF! WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!!!!" Momo barked like crazy. I looked out the window seeing a car pull in the drive way.

" You guys gotta go." I said.

" Why!" Duncan yelled.

" Because my dad and Jamie are her. He'll kill me if he knew I had you guys here." Duncan just pouted, I rolled my eyes.

" There's a back door, come on." Me and Bridgette led Duncan and Geoff out the back door. Where there was at least 3 feet of snow. Right before I was about to say goodbye, Duncan pulled me close and kiss me. I was shocked but then enjoyed it. We broke apart smiling at each other.

" Courtney?" My dad's voice came in from the house.

" Ok go, go!" I whispered and the boys took off.

" What are you doing out her?" My dad's voice came from behind us.

" We got really hot and wanted to get some fresh air." Bridgette lied.

" Oh..Ok. Well it's late, you guys should hit the hay." He said with a friendly smile.

" Yea night dad."

" Night Mr. Might"

" Night girls."

* * *

**me: i like it! me happy, and i changed the name cause i dont think it fit with the story...and in the texting parts there's bad grammar because, its texting. Hope you guys like!**

**Please review and no bad comments please...**


	2. Engagments

Courtney's Pov

Me and Bridgette walked into the living room to everything gone.

" What the hell?" I said

" Oh, sorry. I thought you two were sleeping in your room." Jamie said with a smirk

" Oh ya that's why we had our sleeping bags here!" I yelled

" Shut up you little bra-"

My dad walked into the room.

" I'm very sorry, Courtney. I didn't know! I'll do it all over for you two." Jamie said

" Oh no! Courtney and Bridgette can do it them self's, right girls?" My dad said

" But Dad-"

" No buts Courtney."

" Whatever" I mumbled.

* * *

Me and Bridgette didn't want to sleep in there anymore, we just didn't feel like it. So we went up into my room and layed on my queen sized bed.

" Why is she such a bitch?" Bridgette asked, I laughed, she never swears

" I don't know, she just hates me. And who comes home from dinner at like 1 in the morning?!"

" They probably went to a hotel after dinner-"

" Ew! Bridgette thats disguesting!" I said

" Sorry, well that's probably what happened."

" Ya, I wounder if she's going to find out about the chores." I said while Bridgette laughed

" Courtney?" Jamie's voice came from the hallway. I didn't turn around and whispered to Bridgette to fake sleep.

The door opened and than shut gently.

" Get up. I know you little dirt bags aren't sleeping."

" Excuse me?" Bridgette said jumping up. Jamie just smirked.

" Why didn't you do the chores like I asked Courtney?

" I cleaned the basement and under the fridge, I couldn't humanly possible vacuum the drive way and paint the pool. Who even does that!?"

" You do what I tell you to do." Jamie said with a snarl.

" Your not my mother!" I yelled.

" Oh ya?" She held up her hand seeing a engagement ring.

" What?" I asked, but I knew the awnser. My dad was going to marry this bitch. Jamie soon left after that.

Bridgette patted my back while we sat on my bed.

" We need to crash the wedding." Bridgette said

" What?"

" Come on Court, we both know that if she becomes your mom, your life would be living hell! And she's the meanest person ever! When's the wedding?"

" Next week."

" Who puts there wedding a week after they get engaged?" Bridgette asked, I shrugged.

" Fine well crash it...but we'll need some help." I smirked

**

* * *

**

**Me: I couldn't help myself....but i like**

**Please review and NO BAD COMMENTS please?**


	3. Planning of planning

Duncan's Pov

Bored out of my mind, I logged on to AIM. I really never went on because it was just a waste of time for me. Geoff was already asleep on the floor. I looked at my friends list.

-Miggyy800

-Whatever768

-jake914

-xxcheerchickxx6

-sweetnsour00

-wannaduck

-MDE11

I click on SweetNSour00 **(thats my couz's aim so yea) **

Juvyhater: Hey

SweetNSour00: Hi

Juvyhater: ah what up

SweetNSour: bridg's asleep, so eatin fudge

Juvyhater: lol, o...k

SweetNSour00: hey can i ask u somethin?

Juvyhater: sure

SweetNSour00: ok, my dad and jamie are getting married. i need you and geoff and anyone else to help me crash the party :)

I brust out laughing.

_Princess? Crashing a party!_

I couldn't stop laughing.

SweetNSour00: ?? please i really hate her

Juvyhater: lol sorry i couldn't stop laughing ;) sure we'll help

SweetNSour00: really! thx duncan ur the best!

Juvyhater: i no

We said our goodbyes and I went to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a good day.

* * *

" Where hacking your mom and dad's wedding? AWESOME DUDE!" Geoff said back to his old self.

" First, she is not my mom and will never be my mom." I said arm's crossed.

" O..k, we need to plan this out before we go through with it." Bridgette said with a nod.

" Why can't we just do it? Planning is dumb and takes up time." Duncan said.

" If we don't plan it, SOMETHING WILL GO WRONG!" Courtney yelled, Duncan stepped back.

" We're going to need some help if this is going to work." Bridgette said and Courtney smirked evilly.

" I know just the people.".

* * *

"COURTNEY!" Micky yelled from the other end of the phone.

" What? Jamie is not becoming our step-mom."

" Don't you want Dad to be happy? You shouldn't do this." Micky said with a sigh.

" Yes I want him to be happy, just not with _that_ thing."

" Fine Court, if your really going to go through with this, I'll get the family." Micky said hanging up.

Courtney turned to Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette.

" OK, Bridgette, your invited so you'll have to take Geoff as your date."

" Ok." Bridgette said happily.

" Duncan.."

" Yes Princess?" Duncan asked even though he knew what she was going to ask.

" Would you like to be my date?"

" Hm I might be busy that day..."

" DUNCAN!"

" OK, OK, I would be honored." Duncan said with a bow. Courtney rolled her eyes.

Duncan's Pov

After a while Bridgette and Courtney went to get there dresses.

" Your going to ruin this for her aren't you?" Geoff asked. I nodded.

" What are you going to do?" Geoff asked while he rolled his eyes.

" Well...." Duncan started.

* * *

Me: I wanted it to be longer...but what are you going to do! ANYWAY PLEASE ADD ME ON MYSPACE!!!!!!!!!! HERE"S MY URL:

.com/emilywelton68 PLEASE ADD ME THANKS AND REVIEW!


	4. Bye Guys

I quit.

I'm real sorry that I'm quitting my story, but I just can't work on it anymore. I'm getting bored on it and I having writer's block every time I try to write. I'm quiting everything, I'll keep my account up, cause I don't really know how to get rid of it....

Again I'm very sorry and this is my final goodbye. Bye guys :(

** I am still writing story's on DevianArt ( I always forget how to spell it. My account link is on my account page thingy.). I've got a new story up there if you really wanna keep reading my stories. And I'll probably finish this story. Bye guys. :(

~Emily


End file.
